Dyskusja użytkownika:Zygip
Stwórz se stronę użytkownika! Będzie fajnie Toa Amak 19:57, gru 6, 2009 (UTC) mogę użyć żywiołu śmierci? >HETROX 23< Jasne, czemu nie. Mitux447 19:49, gru 28, 2012 (UTC) No hej, mógłbym zbudować Toa Śmierci? The R.i.p.per 17:53, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Czy mój Władca Dedu może używać wyżej wspomnianej mocy? -NinjaInspektor Gratulacje Gratulacje... ._. Akuumo 06:56, kwi 16, 2013 (UTC) Przekaż ode mnie reszcie, że widzimy się za pół roku ;_; EarthBender 22:01, kwi 21, 2013 (UTC) Bo mi nie działa <:l ZuzaForever! 10:17, kwi 24, 2013 (UTC) Normalnie - wchodzę i puste okno ;_; ZuzaForever! 10:23, kwi 24, 2013 (UTC) Tak. ZuzaForever! 10:53, kwi 24, 2013 (UTC) I co? Miałem rację. Muge 14:18, kwi 24, 2013 (UTC) I co? Tak jak twój różowy guru dałeś mi bana na dwa tygodnie za urażenie twojej teredicksowej dumy? Muge 14:20, kwi 24, 2013 (UTC) Oj, pewnie go teraz wydłużyłeś Muge 14:21, kwi 24, 2013 (UTC) Fajnie, szkoda, że za pierdyliard gorszych rzeczy dałbyś komuś innemu tylko kicka Muge 14:23, kwi 24, 2013 (UTC) W każdym razie, dziękuję. Nabiłem kilka edycji, kotkofilu :* Muge 14:25, kwi 24, 2013 (UTC) Możeszm mnie odbanować na czacie, bo Shivn fochacz itd. Prosze, już nie nazwę Cię Te********* :/ Muge 11:56, kwi 29, 2013 (UTC) Hahahahahahaha ;P ZuzaForever! 19:30, kwi 30, 2013 (UTC) Lhikan dostał na dwie godziny a ja na tydzień, no brawo ._. ZuzaForever! 19:38, kwi 30, 2013 (UTC) Za co? >.> Konkretny powód, poparty pkt. z regulaminu panie "wszechmogący" Nabijacz ZuzaForever! :Tak bardzo --DEAL WITH IT! 10:15, cze 25, 2013 (UTC) Nabijacz. Odznakowa Dziffka. ._. Akuumo 14:13, cze 25, 2013 (UTC) Dziękuję Terciu :) EarthBender 22:38, cze 26, 2013 (UTC) Za Widgeterów. Deal with it. Akuumo 15:19, lip 5, 2013 (UTC) Fochacz Oficjalnie ogłaszam, że zdobyłeś tytuł fochacza namber łan. Jak się z tym czujesz? ... A, masz bana, nie odpowiesz :D Muge 10:20, sie 5, 2013 (UTC) Mam dla Ciebie gienialny pomysł! Niech Zdzichu Huhundak zostanie twoim selfem Muge 18:22, sie 17, 2013 (UTC) Za co kurwa? >.> PannaBronioForever! 15:37, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Chuj mu w dupę, sam mi kazał to wstawić, więc albo jego też zbanuj albo zdejmij bana mi PannaBronioForever! 15:40, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Teleportuj mięso za granice dywanu Muge 10:29, sie 31, 2013 (UTC) Kto mówił o twoim dywanie? Muge 10:36, sie 31, 2013 (UTC)\ zrobiłem ss, wylecisz Muge 19:56, sie 31, 2013 (UTC) Poleć coś do słuchania :/ Muge 17:05, paź 8, 2013 (UTC) center Oh Tere, ty i ten twój humor na poziomie Voxovan 10:30, lis 11, 2013 (UTC) Wiem jak zrobić twoje story kanoniczne! Gdy Kader (Tahu) został przez Teridaxa z WM to leciał przez kosmos, aż dotarł do Granicy Rzeczywistości, następnie odbił się od niej (przy okazji niszcząc) i zmienił trajektorię lotu, lądując na Tejtwojejplanecie Magna. I przez zaburzenie Rzeczywistości pojawiły się choroby, seks, Berła Gwałtu, Seksualni Niewolnicy, Wyrzutki-lamy, ZDOLNOŚCI Vortixx, Taid Ryn itd. Prawda, że genialne? Aku]]umo 16:32, lut 12, 2014 (UTC) Kończysz? http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Upadek Aha. Akuumo 18:04, wrz 4, 2014 (UTC) Kade-- Kedar Rozwiń jego art żebym miał co hejtować w Anihilacji. Akuumo 15:23, paź 24, 2014 (UTC) Korkotrampki Nabijesz sporo edycji na zmianie kategorii twojej twórczości w artach :/ Sideways 17:32, maj 17, 2015 (UTC) Widziałeś to? :v Voxovan 21:34, wrz 4, 2015 (UTC) Nadrobiłem Aquamana. Rzeczywiście aquamazing. Akuumo 19:20, mar 25, 2017 (UTC) All-New Wolverine też świetne Akuumo 13:10, mar 26, 2017 (UTC) Jezus Maria Secret Empire jest TAKIE DOBRE ;_; Akuumo 09:28, kwi 20, 2017 (UTC) My daddy was a planet. Akuumo 09:42, maj 6, 2017 (UTC) o_O Kocham cie Akuumo 16:07, lip 21, 2018 (UTC)